Till The Last One Dies
by canteringhorses
Summary: An AA fic. DON'T WORRY NO ONE DIES! Aragorn is due back to Rivendell in a few days and Arwen is reminiscing her sweet memories with him. See what happens when he comes back! I can’t think of a better summary but I promise that there’s LOTS OF FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR! WE ALL KNOW! NONE OF US DO!!!! *pouts*  
  
ME132- Thanks a lot for the inspiration and for reading it over to make sure it was ok! Thanks a lot Fluff Master! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
Arwen stirred restlessly from side to side beneath the bulky blankets of her elven bed. Her beloved ranger was to arrive back home in a few days and sweet memories occupied her thoughts. She couldn't get a wink of peaceful sleep.  
  
She turned her porcelain face to gaze out the tall window on the left wall of her chamber. She reminisced her love climbing up the clinging vines of the steep wall to get to her room like so many times before. Her starry blue eyes stared longingly at the sapphire sky painted with stars. A man's shadowed face rose up from the base of the window. He had tan skin and wavy dark brown locks. His crystalline blue eyes melted her very heart and a smile played mischievously on his features. He climbed up onto the windowsill, swung his legs through the frame and landed down on the stone floor.  
  
Arwen rose from her bed and slowly made her way over to him. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and she thought he could hear every loud thumb of her anxious heart. The blood pounded in her head and made her temples throb with anticipation. She was nervous in every way but she hid it under a soft, encouraging smile appearing on her face. With every step she took, the corners of his mouth curved upward slightly to form a toothy grin as she neared closer. They met toe to toe, staring intensely in each other's eyes. Every muscle in Arwen's body tensed uncontrollably in the silence inflicted upon them. His soft hands came up to brush her cheeks and gently cup her face. He lowered his head crashing his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. His kiss left her breathless and weak, surrendering to his embrace. He slid his hands down her shoulders and arms to rest on her hips. Her body relaxed weakly at his touch. They kissed passionately until a light giggle came from Arwen's lips. His short, scraggly beard had always tickled her. He gave her a warm smile and without hesitation, kissed her lightly again as Arwen wrapped her slender arms around his neck to keep from falling.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to see that he was gone and she still laid snuggly in her bed. The man's face was replaced by the familiar towering trees. She hadn't moved at all. It was just another memory, one memory that lingered too long. But even though it was only that, she could still feel the sweet taste of sugar on her lips from that day. Instead of trying to capture the moment again, she lay motionless in her bed, listening to the whisper of the wind that blew the trees back and forth.  
  
Her mouth broke into an embarrassed smile at the thought of that moment that her and her love had shared. Just as quickly as the smile came, it left her again with expressionless features once more. She knew that when he came home, he'd soon leave again for another quest he must take.  
  
A heartbreaking sigh escaped her rosy lips as she closed her gentle eyes again. Heavy tears lined her eyelids, dropping of her long lashes and rolling down her ivory cheeks. The pearls fell to her fluffy pillow, staining the white cloth a light gray. She opened her eyelids to see the trees once more.  
  
She grew weary of the familiar sadness. She grasped the thick blankets in her hand and pulled them from her flowing periwinkle nightgown. She swung her legs to the edge of the wooden bed and let her bare feet touch the cold stone floor. She gracefully walked to the open window. She sat in the frame of the window, her back leaning against the right side and her toes just touching the left. She stared at the cloudless diamond sky through teary eyes and thought about all the memories she shared with her beloved. To her, it was like a cold day in July. July isn't supposed to be cold but warm and filled with life, just as Arwen usually was. But sometimes July has a cold, rainy day and it always seemed to be gloomy and miserable, much like she was today.  
  
She was too wrapped up in her own sadness that she didn't notice a sinister silhouette darting from tree to tree. It hid in the shadows, making its way towards the wall leading up to her bedroom window.  
  
Oblivious to the creeping figure, she let out a loud cry and started to speak! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What will she say? Who is the figure? *eerie creepy voice* Nobody knows.... Please read and review! Please don't be mad at me that she was dreaming before! I HAD TO DO IT! *cowers in a corner* Please REVIEW! I soak up reviews like chocolate! *~*Red*~* 


End file.
